bio_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Diseases
The 'diseases' category mainly damages the victim's systems. Each disease either increases the damage speed or instantly depletes a percentage of a system. ]] Purchase more diseases and your victim will die quicker. If a disease usually exhibits, for example, level 1 headache, it will be indicated like this: Headache (l1). If a treatment has a 50% efficiency it will be indicated by this: Aspirin (50%). Circulatory System Hypertension * Symptoms: Headache (l1), Dizziness (l1), * Affected Systems: Circulatory, Nervous, and Renal * Diagnostic Test: Blood Pressure Test * Treatments: Diuretics (80%), Alpha blockers (100%) * Affected Parts: Heart, Nerves, and Kidneys High Cholesterol * Symptoms: Dizziness, Irregular heartbeat, Nausea * Affected Systems: Circulatory and Nervous * Diagnostics Test: Metabolic Panel * Treatments: Strict Diet (70%), Statins (100%) Blood Clot (Redemption) "Blood Clots are gel-like clumps of blood. Some blood clots form inside your veins without a good reason and don't dissolve naturally." * Symptoms: '''Swelling/bruising, Leg Pain, Legs swelling * '''Affected Systems: '''Circulatory * '''Diagnostic Test: Ultrasound * Treatments: Anticoagulants (90%) Angina * Symptoms: Fatigue, Arm pain, Chest pain, Dizziness * Affected Systems: Circulatory and Nervous * Prerequisites: '''Hypertension, High Cholesterol * '''Diagnostic Test: Exercise Electrocardiogram * Treatments: Asprin (50%), Nitroglycerin (100%) Brain Aneurysm - Affects the Nervous System. "A brain aneurysm is a bulge or ballooning in a blood vessel in the brain. It often looks like a berry hanging on a stem. A brain aneurysm can leak or rupture, causing bleeding into the brain." * Symptoms: Nausea, Headache, Blurred Vision, Light Sensitivity * Affected Systems: Nervous * Prerequisites: Hypertension, Smoker * Diagnostic Test: Brain MRI * Treatment: '''Surgical Clipping (100%) Deep Vein Thrombosis (Redemption) "Deep Vein Thrombosis occurs when a blood clot (thrombus) forms in one or more of the deep veins in your body, usually in your legs. Deep Vein Thrombosis can cause leg pain or swelling, but may occur without any symptoms." * '''Symptoms: Leg Pain, Swelling/Bruising, Shortness of Breath, Elevated Heart Rate, Coughing Up Blood, Dizziness * Affected Systems: Circulatory, Muscular(?) * Prerequisites: Blood Clot * Diagnostic Test: Ultrasound * Treatment: Clot Busters (100%) Arrhythmia - Affects the Circulatory and Nervous Systems. "Heart rhythm problems (heart arrhythmias) occur when the electrical impulses in your heartbeats don't work properly, causing your heart to beat too fast, too slow or irregularly." * Symptoms:Sweating, Chest Pain, Dizziness, Irregular Heart Beat, Elevated Heart Rate * Affected Systems: Circulatory, Nervous * Prerequisites: Angina * Diagnostic Test: Electrocardiography * Treatment: Pacemaker (100%) Heart attack - Affects the Circulatory and Renal Systems. "A heart attack usually occurs when a blood clot blocks the flow of blood through a coronary artery- a blood vessel that feeds blood to a part of the heart muscle." * Symptoms: Chest Pain, Arm Pain, Nausea, Shortness of Breath, Elevated Heart Rate * Affected Systems: Circulatory (Instantly Depletes), Nervous * Prerequisites: Arrhythmia * Diagnostic Test: Electrocardiography * Treatment: Nitroglycerin (100%) Stroke - Affects the Circulatory and Nervous Systems. "A stroke occurs when the blood supply to part of your brain is interrupted or severly reduced, depriving brain tissue of oxygen and food. Within minutes, brain cells begin to die." * Symptoms: '''Dizziness, Blurred Vision, Confusion, Paralysis, Headache * '''Affected Systems: Nervous, Circulatory(?) * Prerequisites: Hypertension (Redemption), Blood Clot (Redemption), Brain Aneurysm (Classic), Arrhythmia (Classic) * Diagnostic Test: Brain MRI * Treatment: Asprin (50%), Thrombolysis (100%) Pulmonary Embolism (Redemption) "Pulmonary Embolism is the blockage in one of the Pulmonary Arteries in your lungs. In most cases, pulmonary embolism caused by blood clots that travel to the lungs from the legs or, rarely other parts of the body (Deep Vein Thrombosis)." * Symptoms: Shortness of Breath, Elevated Heart Rate, Coughing Up Blood, Chest Pain * Affected Systems: Respiratory, Circulatory * Prerequisites: Deep Vein Thrombosis * Diagnostic Test: Pulmonary Angiogram * Treatment: Anticoagulants (50%), Clot Busters (100%) Postphlebitic Syndrome (Redemption) "Postphlebitic Syndrome is caused by damage to your veins from a blood clot. This damage reduces blood flow in the affected areas." * Symptoms: Leg Pain, Swelling/Bruising * Affected Systems: Circulatory, Muscular * Prerequisites: Deep Vein Thrombosis * Diagnostic Test: Ultrasound * Treatment: Postphlebitic Therapy (100%) Respiratory System: Flu "Influenza is a viral infection that attacks your respiratory system - your nose, throat and lungs." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory, Muscular, Immune * Diagnostic Test: Stethoscope Exam, Flu Test * Treatment: Rest (100%) Bronchitis "Bronchitis is an inflammation of the lining of your bronchial tubes, which carry air to and from your lungs. Bronchitis may either be acute or chronic." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory, Muscular, Immune * Diagnostic Test: Stethoscope Exam * Treatment: Antibiotics (100%) Chronic Bronchitis (Redemption) "Bronchitis is an inflammation of the lining of your bronchial tubes, which carry air to and from your lungs. Bronchitis may either be acute or chronic." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory, Immune * Prerequisites: Bronchitis * Diagnostic Test: Chest Xray * Treatment: Pulmonary Rehabilitation (90%) H1N1 "Technically, the term swine flu refers to influenza in pigs. Occasionally, pigs transmit influenza viruses to people,mainly to hog farm workers and veterinarians." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory, Muscular, Immune * Prerequisites: Flu * Diagnostic Test: Flu Test * Treatment: Rest (75%), Antiviral drugs (100%) Emphysema - Affects the Respiratory System, requires Smoker risk factor. "Emphysema occurs when the air sacs in your lungs are gradually destroyed, making you progressively more short of breath.Smoking is the leading cause of emphysema." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory * Prerequisites: H1N1 (Redemption), Bronchitis (Classic), Smoker * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Bronchodilators (80%) Pneumonia - Affects the Respiratory and Immune Systems. "Pneumonia is an infection that inflames the air sacs in one or both lungs. The air sacs may fill with fluid or pus, causing cough with phlegm or pus, fever, chills and difficulty breathing." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory * Prerequisites: H1N1 (Redemption), Flu, Smoker * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Antibiotics (100%) Pneumothorax - Affects Respiratory, Circulatory, and Immune Systems. "A pneumothorax is a collapsed lung. Pneumothorax occurs when air leaks into the space between your lungs and chest wall. This air pushes on the outside of your lung and it makes it collapse." Lung Cancer - Affects the Respiratory and Immune Systems, requires Smoker risk factor. "Lung cancer is a type of cancer that begins in the lungs. Your lungs are two spongy organs in your chest that take in oxygen when you inhale and release carbon dioxide when you exhale." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory * Prerequisites: Ephysema (Redemption), Smoker * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Chemotherapy (75%), Wedge Resection (100%) Tuberculosis (Redemption) "Tuberculosis is a serious infectious disease that mainly infects your lungs. The bacteria that causes tuberculosis are spread from one person to another through tiny droplets released into the air via coughs and sneezes." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Respiratory * Prerequisites: Flu, H1N1, Pneumonia * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Isoniazid (90%) Respiratory Failure (Redemption) "Acute Respiratory Stress Syndrome occurs when fluid builds up in the tiny, elastic air sacs (Alveoli) in your lungs. More fluid in your lungs means less oxygen can reach your blood stream. this deprives your organs of the oxygen they need to function." Nervous System: Chronic stress - Affects all Systems, mostly Nervous System. 7 Bio Points. "Chronic stress is the response to emotional pressure suffered for a prolonged period of time. Stress symptoms include anxiety, depression, digestive problems, heart disease and many more." * Diagnostic Test: Brain PET Scan * Treatment: Stress management therapy, Antidepressants Nervous breakdown - Affects Nervous and Immune Systems. 7 Bio Points. "The term "nervous breakdown" is sometimes used to describe a stressful situation in which someone becomes temporarily unable to function normally in day-to-day life." * Diagnostic Test: Brain PET Scan * Treatment: Psychiatrist counseling, Anxiolytics Dementia - Affects the Nervous System. 11 Bio Points. "Dementia is an uncommon disorders that primarily affect the frontal and temporal lobes of the brain- the areas generally associated with personality, behavior and language." * Diagnostic Test: Brain PET Scan * Treatment: Cholinsterase inhibitors Alzheimer's Disease (Redemption) ''' "Alzheimer's Disease is a progressive disease that destroys memory and other important mental functions." '''Burnout - Affects the Nervous, Muscular, and Immune Systems. 14 Bio Points. To unlock: Workaholic (Risk Factors). "Job burnout is a special type of job stress- a state of physical, emotional or mental exhaustion combined with doubts about your competence and the value of your work." * Symptoms: Fatigue, Anxiety, Headache * Diagnostic Test: Psychological Evaluation * Treatment: Extended Sick Leave, Antidepressants Epileptic seizures - Affects the Nervous System. 16 Bio Points. To unlock: Brain Aneurysm (Circulatory System). "Epilepsy is a central nervous system disorder (neurological disorder) in which the nerve cell activity in your brain is disturbed, causing a seizure during which you experience abnormal behavior, symptoms and sensations, including loss of consciousness." * Symptoms: * Diagnostic Test: Electroencephalogram, Brain PET Scan * Treatment: Anticonvulsants Major Depression - Affects all systems, mostly Nervous System. 23 Bio Points, requires Workaholic risk factor. "Depression is a mood disorder that caused a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest. Major depression affects how you feel, think and behave and can lead to a variety of emotional and physical problems." * Affected Systems: Nervous, affects all systems slightly * Symptoms: * Diagnostic Test:' '''Psychiatric Assessment' ' * '''Treatment': Selective Serotonin Reuptake Inhibitors Parkinson's disease "Parkinson's disease is a progressive disorder of the nervous system that affects movement. While a tremor may be the most well-known sign of Parkinson's disease. The disorder also commonly causes stiffness or slowing of movement." * Affected Systems: Muscular * Symptoms: Muscle weakness, Loss of reflexes, Shaking * Diagnostic Test: Brain PET Scan * Treatment: Carbidopa/levodopa * Prerequisites: Heredity & Over 60 Years Old risk factors. Hemiparesis (Redemption) "Hemiparesis is the weakness of the entire left or right side of the body." * Diagnosis: Neurological Exam * Treatment: Neuromuscular Electrical Stimulation(?) Muscular System: Potassium deficiency - Affects Musculatory and Circulatory Systems. 4 Bio Points. "Low potassium (hypokalemia) refers to a lower than normal level of potassium in your bloodstream. Potassium is a chemical (electrolyte) that is critical to the proper functioning of nerve and muscles cells, particularly muscle cells." * Affected Systems: Muscular, Circulatory * Diagnosis: Metabolic Panel * Treatment: Potassium Supplements Muscular dystrophy - Affects Muscular and Skeletal Systems. 13 Bio Points. To unlock: Unlucky (Risk Factors) Heredity (Risk Factors). In the Mobile games, it has second stage of it can be bought which does even more damage. "Muscular dystrophy is a group of genetic diseases in which muscle fibers are unusually susceptible to damage." * Affected Systems: Muscular, Skeletal * Diagnosis: Muscular Biopsy * Treatment: Physiotherapy, Corticosteroids Chronic muscle cramp ' - 14 Bio Points. In the Mobile version was a weaker variant called Chronic muscle pain that must be bought before this one. ''"Overuse of a muscle, dehydration, muscle strain or simply holding a position for a prolonged period of time may result in a muscle cramp." * '''Affected Systems: Nervous, Muscular and Skeletal Systems * Diagnosis: Physical Exam * Treatment: Asprin, Physiotherapy Fibromyalgia - 14 Bio Points. To unlock: Chronic Fatigue (Immune System) "Fibromyalgia is a disorder characterized by widespread musculoskeletal pain accompanied by fatigue, sleep, memory and mood issues. Fibromyalgia amplifies painful sensations by affecting the way your brain processes pain signals." * Affected Systems: Muscular, Nervous * Diagnosis: FM/a Test * Treatment: Asprin, Antidepressants, Anticonvulsants Necrotizing Fasciitis (Redemption) "Necrotizing Fasciitis often referred to as "flesh eating bacteria." Necrotizing Fasciitis spreads aggressively in an infected person and causes tissue death at the infection site and beyond." * Diagnosis: Surgical Exploration * Treatment: Antibiotics, Amputation Skin Cancer (Redemption) "Skin Cancer - the abnormal growth of skin cells - most often develops on skin exposed to the sun. But this common form of cancer can also occur on areas of your skin not ordinarily exposed to sunlight." * Diagnosis: Skin Biopsy * Treatment: Chemotherapy, Excisional Therapy * Prerequisites: Heredity risk factor. Skeletal System: Arthritis - Affects the Skeletal and Muscular System. 4 Bio Points. To unlock: Malnutrition (Risk Factors) "Arthritis is inflammation of one or more of your joints. The main symptoms of arthritis are joint pain and stiffness, which typically worsen with age." Rickets - Affects the Skeletal and Muscular Systems. 11 Bio Points. To unlock: Malnutrition (Risk Factors) "Rickets is the softening and weakening of bones in children, usually because of an extreme and prolonged vitamin deficiency." Treatment Vitamin D Supplement Osteoporosis - Affects the Skeletal and Muscular Systems. 20 Bio Points. To unlock: Over 60 years old (Risk Factors) "Osteoporosis causes bones to become weak and brittle- so brittle that a fall or even mild stresses like bending over or coughing can cause a fracture. Osteoporosis-related fractures most commonly occur in the hip, wrist or spine." Frequent bone fracture - Affects the Skeletal and Muscular Systems. 16 Bio Points. "Weakened bones. Conditions such as osteoporosis can weaken your bones and make it easier for stress fractures to occur." Bone Death - Affects the Skeletal and Muscular Systems. 22 Bio Points. "Avascular necrosis is the death of bone tissue due to a lack of blood supply. Also called osteonecrosis, avascular necrosis can lead to tiny breaks in the bone and the bone's eventual collapse." Leukemia (Redemption) - To unlock: Heredity (Risk Factors) "Leukemia is the cancer of the body's blood-forming tissues, including the bone marrow and the lymphatic systems." Paget's Disease (Redemption) "Paget's disease of bone interferes with your body's normal recycling process, in which new bone tissue gradually replaces old bone tissue." Digestive System: Constipation - Affects the Digestive System. 4 Bio Points. "Chronic constipation is infrequent bowel movements or difficult passage of stools that persists for several weeks or longer." Gastroenteritis - Affects the Digestive and Immune Systems. 5 Bio Points. "Viral gastroenteritis (stomach flu) is an intestinal infection marked by watery diarrhea, abdominal cramps, nausea or vomiting, and sometimes fever." Salmonella infection - Affects the Digestive and Renal Systems. 12 Bio Points. "Salmonella infection is a common bacterial disease that affects the intestinal tract." Cirrhosis - Affects the Digestive System.14 Bio Points. To unlock: Alcoholic (Risk Factors) "Cirrhosis is scarring of the liver caused by many forms of liver diseases and conditions, such as hepatitis and chronic alcohol abuse." Hemorrhoids - Affects the Digestive System. 9 Bio Points. "Hemorrhoids are swollen and inflamed veins in your anus and lower rectum." Irritable Bowel - Affects the Digestive System. 14 Bio Points. "Irritable bowel syndrome commonly causes cramping, abdominal pain, bloating gas, diarrhea and constipation." Crohn's Disease - Affects the Digestive and Immune Systems. 11 Bio Points. "Crohn's disease is an inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). It causes inflammation of the lining of your digestive tract, which can lead to abdominal pain, severe diarrhea and even malnutrition." Colon Cancer - Affects the Digestive, Renal, and Immune Systems. 22 Bio Points. To unlock: Over 60 years old (Risk Factors). "Colon cancer is cancer of the large intestine (colon), the lower part of your digestive system." Type 1 Diabetes (Redemption) "Type 1 Diabetes, once known as Juvenile Diabetes or insulin-dependent diabetes, is a chronic condition in which the pancreas produces little or no insulin, a hormone needed to allow sugar (Glucose) to enter cells to produce energy." Type 2 Diabetes (Redemption) '- To unlock: Overweight ''and Obese (Risk factors) "With Type 2 Diabetes, your body either resists the effects of insulin - a hormone that regulates the movement of sugar in your cells - or doesn’t produce enough insulin to maintain a normal glucose level." '''Pancreatitis (Redemption) "Pancreatitis is inflammation in the Pancreas. The Pancreas is a long, flat gland that sits tucked behind the stomach in the upper abdomen." Gallstones (Redemption) "Gallstones are hardened deposits of digestive fluid that forms in your gallbladder. Your Gallblader is a small pear-shaped organ on the right side of your abdomen, just beneath your liver." Renal System: Kidney Stones - Affects Renal and Muscular Systems. 7 Bio Points. To unlock: Dehydration (Risk Factors). "Kidney stones (renal lithiasis) are small, hard deposits that form inside your kidneys." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: Urinary tract infection, Urinary incontinence (Classic) * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Alpha Blockers (100%) Kidney Failure - Affects Renal and Immune Systems. 16 Bio Points. To unlock: Hypertension (Circulatory). "Kidney failure occurs when your kidney suddenly become unable to filter waste products from your blood. When your kidneys lose their filtering ability, dangerous levels of wastes may accumulate and your blood's chemical makeup may get out of balance." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: Kidney Cysts * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Temporary Hemodialysis (100%) Complete Kidney Failure - Affects Renal and Immune Systems. 18 Bio Points. "Complete Kidney Failure occurs when your kidneys suddenly become unable to filter waste products from your blood. Both kidneys are malfunctioning." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: Kidney Cysts, Kidney Failure * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Hemodialysis (70%), Kidney Transplant (100%) Lupus Nephritis - Affects Renal and Circulatory Systems. 16 Bio Points. To unlock: Lupus (Immune). "Lupus nephritis occurs when lupus autoantibodies affect the filtering structures (glomeruli) of your kidneys. This abnormal process results in kidney inflammation and may lead to blood in the urine." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal, Immune * Prerequisites: Lupus * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Kidney Infection - Affects Renal and Immune Systems. 18 Bio Points. "Kidney infection (pyelonephritis) is a specific type of urinary tract infection that generally begins in your urethra or bladder and travels up into your kidneys." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: Kidney Stones, Urinary tract infection, Urinary incontinence (Classic) * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Antibiotics (100%) Sepsis - Affects Renal, Circulatory, Respiratory, Digestive, and Nervous Systems. 18 Bio Points. "Sepsis is a potentially life-threatening complication of an infection. Sepsis occurs when chemicals released into the bloodstream to fight the infection trigger inflammation throughout the body." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: Kidney Infection, Kidney Stones, Urinary tract infection, Urinary incontinence (Classic) * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Intravenous antibiotics (100%) Urinary Tract Infection (Redemption) "A Urinary Tract Infection (UTI) is an infection in any part of your urinary system - your kidneys, ureters, bladder and urethra. Most infections involve the lower urinary tract - the bladder and the urethra." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites:Urinary incontinence * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Antibiotics (100%) Urinary Incontinence (Redemption) "Urinary Incontinence is a common and often embarrassing problem. The severity ranges from occasionally leaking urine when you cough or sneeze to having an urge to urinate that's so sudden and strong you don't get to the toilet in time." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Bladder Training (70%), Anticholinergics (100%) Kidney Cysts (Redemption) "Kidney Cysts are round pouches of fluid that form on or in the kidneys. Kidney Cysts can be associated with serious disorders that may impair kidney functions." * Symptoms: * Affected Systems: Renal * Prerequisites: * Diagnostic Test: * Treatment: Cyst Surgery (100%) Immune System: Asthma - Affects the Immune System. 7 Bio Points. To unlock: Allergies (Risk Factors) "Asthma is a condition in which your airways narrow and swell and produce extra mucus. This can make breathing difficult and trigger coughing, wheezing and shortness of breath." Photosensitivity - Affects the Muscular and Immune Systems. 8 Bio Points. To unlock: Chronic Stress (Nervous) "Photosensitivity is a term often used to describe a number of conditions in which an itchy red rash occurs on skin that's been exposed to sunlight." Insomnia - Affects the Immune and Nervous Systems. 8 Bio Points. "Insomnia is a persistent disorder that can make it hard to fall asleep, hard to stay asleep or both, despite the opportunity for adequate sleep." Chronic Fatigue - Affects the Immune and Nervous Systems. 8 Bio Points. "Chronic fatigue syndrome is a complicated disorder characterized by extreme fatigue that can't be explained by any underlying medical condition. The fatigue may worsen with physical or mental activity, but doesn't improve with rest." Addison’s disease (Redemption) ”Addison’s Disease is a disorder that occurs when your body produces insufficient amounts of certain hormones produced by your adrenal glands.” Immunodeficiency - Affects the Immune System. 17 Bio Points. To unlock: Heredity (Risk Factor) "Primary immunodeficiency disorders - also called primary immune disorders or primary immunodeficiency - weaken the immune system, allowing repeated infections and other health problems to occur more easily." Lupus '- Affects the Renal, Circulatory and Immune Systems. 17 Bio Points. ''"Lupus is a chronic inflammatory disease that occurs when your body's immune system attacks your own tissues and organs. Inflammation caused by lupus can affect many different body systems - including your joints, skin, kidneys, blood cells, brain, heart, and lungs. '''Sarcoidosis (Redemption) "Sarcoidosis is the growth of tiny collections of inflammatory cells (granulomas) in different parts of your body - most commonly the lungs, lymph nodes, eyes and skin." Male diseases Alport Syndrome ”Alport syndrome is a genetic condition characterized by kidney disease, hearing loss, and eye abnormalities. People with Alport Syndrome experience progressive loss of kidney function.” Androgenetic Alopecia ”Androgenic Alopecia is a common form of hair loss in both men and women. In men, this condition is also known as male-pattern baldness. Hair is lost in a well defined pattern, beginning above both temple.” Testicular Cancer ”Testicular Cancer occurs in the testicles (testes), which are located inside the scrotum, a loose bag of skin underneath the penis. Testicular cancer is rare but is the most common cancer in American Males between the ages of 15 and 35.” Prostate Cancer ”Prostate Cancer is Cancer that occurs in the prostate - a small walnut-shaped gland in men that produces the seminal fluid that nourishes and transports sperm.” Hemophilia ”Hemophilia is a rare disorder in which your heart doesn’t clot normally because it lacks sufficient blood-clotting proteins (clotting factors). if you have hemophilia, you may bleed for a longer time after an injury than you would if your blood clotted normally.” Abdominal Aortic Aneurysm ”An abdominal aortic aneurysm is an enlarged area in the lower part of the aorta, the major blood vessel that supplies blood to the body. The aorta, about the thickness of a garden hose, runs from your heart through the center of your chest and abdomen.” Female Diseases Polycystic Ovary Syndrome "Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS) is a hormonal disorder common among women of reproductive age. Women with PCOS may have infrequent or prolonged menstrual periods or excess male hoemonw (androgen) levels." Cervical Cancer "Cervical cancer is a type of cancer that occurs in the cells of the cervix - the lower part of the uterus that connects to the vagina." Ovarian Cancer "Ovarian cancer is a type of cancer that occurs in the ovaries. Women have two ovaries, one on each side of the uterus. The Ovaries - each about the size of an almond - produce eggs (ova) as well as the hormones estrogen and progesterone." Scleroderma "Scleroderma is a group of rare diseases that involve the hardening and tightening of the skin and connective tissues - the fibers that provide the framework and support for your body." Anorexia Nervosa "Anorexia Nervosa is an eating disorder characterized by an abnormally low body weight. intense fear of gaining weight and a distorted perception of body weight. People with Anorexia place a high value on controlling their weight and shape. using extreme efforts that tend to significantly interfere with activities in their lives." Breast Cancer "Breast Cancer is cancer that forms in the cells of the breasts. After skin cancer. Breast cancer is the most common cancer diagnosed in women in the United States. Breast Cancer can occur in both men and women, but it's far more common in women." Sexually Transmitted Diseases Randomly in game, the patient can have unprotected sexes. A "sex roulette" will appear, and the player is required to spin the roulette the result could be no No STDs or one of the STDs below. In mobile, the STD will damage certain systems by a small amount, and in Redemption, the the STD will damage certain systems for about a week. Nymphomania, as a booster in mobile and a risk factor in Redemption, increases the chance of the patient having unprotected sexes. HPV ”HPV infection causes warts. More than 100 varieties of human Papillomavirus (HPV) exist.” Syphilis ”Syphilis is a bacterial infection usually spread by sexual contact.” Genital Herpes ”Features of Genital Herpes include pain, itching, and sores in your genital area” Hepatitis ”Hepatitis C is an infection caused by a virus that attacks the liver and leads to inflammation.” Gonorrhea ”Gonorrhea is an infection caused by a sexually transmitted bacterium that can affect both males and female.” Damage (Mobile): Nervous 5% Genital Warts ”Genital Warts are one of the most common types of sexually transmitted infections.” Chlamydia ”Chlamydia is a common sexually transmitted infection.” Damage (Mobile): Nervous 4%, Digestive 2% AIDS ”AIDS is a potentially life threatening condition caused by the human Immunodeficiency virus.” Damage: Recovery Category:Game Systems